capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:JohnnyMrNinja
Welcome Hi, welcome to Capcom Database Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Favicon.ico page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icysugarspike (Talk) 07:50, December 13, 2010 Proposal of Move/Merger Thanks, sounds interesting. But, could you take a moment and explain [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:JohnnyMrNinja/Water_in_popular_culture this] to me? ;) - Icysugarspike 23:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I finally checked over "there", and didn't find much at all. Did you ask the admin. over there? It sounds like a good idea to me, as long as it's alright with them. - Icysugarspike 23:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but there are so many questions I have. Once the merger is complete, is clicking on the bookmark going to be like one great big "redirect"? Will this wiki's entire contents be moved to the new address, and, if so, how will its contributors find it again? - Icysugarspike 14:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Not really. Are you interested in administrative priveleges, or are you just being a nice guy? (snicker...) Seriously, I would understand if you're just trying to help out here, but I've been looking for someone to share the weight of this wiki with for a while. When I started working here, I only had one son, now I have three, so time is not as plentiful as it used to be. Anyway, all you would have to do is check a few times a week to make sure there are no serious editing issues. Seriously. That's it. Whatever extra you'd like to do, is up to you. Get back to me, and then we can talk more about importing/exporting. I realize this would be a commitment (the dreaded C-word), so it's understandable if you're not interested. Also, this would not mean I would be leaving (for the time being). With my knowledge of Capcom, I can still help. - 20:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the administration! This is based solely on the trust you have established, and by all means, dropping in a few times a weeks is fine!! Let me know if it works now.... - Icysugarspike 00:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Happy Holidays to You, Too! Thanks for the e-card. You made my day! Even better, the move went without a hitch!! You're conscientious and a man of your word (I'm assuming you're male) and I look forward to maintaining this wiki with you. I'm dropping all references to this being a "database" now. Good job! - Icysugarspike 21:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Favorites Icon The taskmaster has begun already! I can't seem to save something with an .ico extension. If you can, how about this little guy for the job? - Icysugarspike 22:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm Alright with that Capcom Database is fine. It only took me a few minutes to change stuff before. - Icysugarspike 23:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm hoping readers do. It's a bit easier on the eyes, I think. Anyway, can you direct me to a hex code page for colors. The ones they have on the Theme Designer aren't quite right. - 23:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice wordmark. I love it. Keep up the great work! You're a pro! - Icysugarspike 05:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) PSN Request Check your friend requests! It's time we met... - Icysugarspike 05:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) UDON, Hell Yeah! We've got oodles of UDON noodles. Check here before uploading. - Icysugarspike 17:24, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Wallpaper Note About the wallpaper, what I do is lump them all in a folder to categorize them (in edit mode at the bottom of the screen). Example: Devil May Cry 2 wallpaper is named "Devil May Cry 2 Wallpaper" (each individual wallpaper). That's it. Step 2: at the DMC2 Wallpaper page, again in edit mode, add the tag "Wallpaper" at the bottom of the screen (and "Devil May Cry 2 Images", also). I've been doing that to what you've uploaded so far. New additions are up to you. Saves me some work. Thanks and cheers! - Icysugarspike 17:29, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the previous comment. I realized as I went along that you were doing just as I described (except for a few images here and there). My rule of thumb is if there is more than one wallpaper from a game, create a new tag for them at the bottom, just to consolidate things and so that the miscellaneous wallpaper category is less crazy. Single wallpaper entries can be filed as "Wallpaper". These are the miscellaneous ones. Apologies if this all sounds anal to you, but that's how I do it. Unless I misunderstand what you're saying, go to your Preferences tag on your user page and get off the MonoBook skin. Scroll down to Site Layouts and click "New Wikia Look". This is how I always see the wiki when I'm logged in. As for videos, I love them, although for some silly reason, I have trouble linking them sometimes. The video for Lilith's page was deleted only because I discovered on this page that it had been removed by the original uploader. If you can replace it, by all means do. It was Lilith's ending from "Darkstalkers 3". The endings for that game (which was really the final proper release in the series) contained many of the ultimate fates of the characters, so I felt the video was important, but oh well. Sorry to go on and on (I'm not known for leaving overlong messages), but I had some 'splaining to do. - Icysugarspike 01:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Bringing Back Poll/Main Page (Slight) Modification I decided to give the polls a rest for December not only because this tends to be a busy month for people, but because it was a relatively quiet month for Capcom, I think. For January, I'd like to bring it back to find out if there's any clamor for "MMX9" and "MMX: Command Mission 2", since I've heard/read that there's quite a buzz for them. Japan seemed apparently suprised by all the clamor for a "MM Legends 3", so they're rethinking their strategies about further MM releases. What do you think? If you agree, I'd like to somehow squeeze in the poll box next to the random image box (which takes up way too much space). Know how to do this without upsetting the whole apple cart? This is somewhat intimidating to me, seeing as how I've had problems in the past with the layout. Thanks. - Icysugarspike 16:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Layout It looks great, thanks! That's exactly what I wanted. Question: should the poll page you made be categorized as a Template? I didn't do this yet. - Icysugarspike 15:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Three random characters on the main page maybe (no more than that), but then you'd have to fiddle with the layout. Good luck. As for Clock Tower, I think it's sort of like Way of the Samurai 2. Only the second one did Capcom have anything to do with (and I believe it was only publishing rights), whereas the first two CT games had nothing to do with Capcom (rather Human Entertainment), but they published the third game with Sunsoft developing it. This is probably why Capcom don't use the game's characters in other games or merchandising. - Icysugarspike 19:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, got your message! That sounds much easier than the way it was. - Icysugarspike 19:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Should be no problem. I'll let you know if it is. Sorry it was such hard work for you, but I couldn't have done it any better. Just one minor thing: can you center align the character name under the image? Aesthetically, it'll look better IMO. If it's too much trouble, forget it. You're doing fantastic! - Icysugarspike 19:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) List of Street Fighter Characters Do you know about this page? - Icysugarspike 19:26, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yikes! You do have some work to do, eh? I'll help out where I can. - Icysugarspike 00:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas to You, Too! Thanks for the "christmas card". To return the favor, I uploaded a larger, clearer image I found a few years back somewhere. The image can also be found on the Main Page (I figure we can keep it up until after the holidays). - Icysugarspike 18:55, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Redirects? I'm having trouble redirecting since the whole New Wikia thing. How are you going about it? Where is the Create New Page/Article? It seems to be missing. - Icysugarspike 18:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) FFDI We should play Double Impact tonight just for the hell of it, ha. Hope your New Year's was good. - Icysugarspike 23:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Let's do it again sometime. My headset's battery was drained, though. Sorry. - Icysugarspike 02:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) East Coast. HELP! I'm glad you're back. Shoot over to the poll template, and see if you can get it to show up on the main page. I don't know what happened. - Icysugarspike 01:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks anyway, but I fixed it myself. It was a problem with the < noinclude > coding. Anyway, the image extractor thing had to do with in-game art galleries from PS2 games. Capcom Classics Collection has a particularly great one, full of rare images. My goal here is to eventually grab official art from all the games. Even some high-profile sites have lifted art from here. Case in point: this site (no credit was ever given, natch) and even here. Talk soon. - Icysugarspike 01:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Updated BTW, aerialgroove of "Fighting Street" and BigMex were great in providing me with hi-resolution scans that I could clean up on Photoshop for the Final Fight 2 and 3'' stuff. - Icysugarspike 01:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Do me a favor Could you center-align the names on the random character for the main page? Can't figure out how. - Icysugarspike 19:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, my friend. :) - Icysugarspike 15:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Netflix I see you used your Netflix expertise to create a page for it. Good work. Sounds interesting, although I've either seen them all already or they're so ''bad, I'm not really interested ;) - Icysugarspike 18:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Uwe? Eww! I followed your link on "that guy". He called a couple of his critics "retards". Real classy. - Icysugarspike 01:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. And to think that Dave Foley was in this movie... Chalk it up to another one of those "what were they thinking" moments, I guess. - Icysugarspike 01:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) hey Got a PS3 headset? - Icysugarspike 01:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't like telling people how to spend their cash, but in co-op games, if you're playing with someone you trust, they can be really fun and open up a whole new experience. I used to feel the same way as you. Think about it, that's all. - Icysugarspike 02:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Good idea Now you've got me thinking how many other cell phone games there are already on the wiki. Created the category "Mobile Phone Games". Good job. - Icysugarspike 13:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for sharing the good news. I must've just missed you. It was nap time ;) - Icysugarspike 03:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC)